Hotaru
'Hotaru Izumi '''is a character in (the fanmade) season 3 of Wish Upon The Pleiades. Along with Himeru, she is the second member of the band club, and becomes a main character and member of the cosplay club in season 3. Her theme color is Red. Personality Hotaru is a bit of a tomboy, who loves to play guitar. She's been playing guitar nearly her whole life, and even got excited when Himeru wanted her to show her how to play it. Besides guitars, Hotaru seems to show a interest in football (soccer), and is very good at video games (gets very competitive when she plays video games with Aoi). Back when she was younger, she was a very honest and shy person, although she would always sneak to the band club after school. Although she has a tomboy-like personality, her mother does not approve of it, and Hotaru acts a bit differently towards her mother. History Back when she was younger, Hotaru would always seem to hang out with her older sister and her father. She was actually a shy person, and wore glasses, and had many things she had to do after-school (as her mom signed her up for the activities), making Hotaru unable to join after-school clubs at her school. As she started to get older, she wanted to join a band, and often snuck to her old school's band club just to see the instruments (and eventually, it's members), and since the club leader found out about this, she gave Hotaru a free guitar. Appearance Casual (uniform) While being in her normal form, Hotaru has red hair, which is tied into two high twin-tails. Of course, she wears the same uniform as the other members of the cosplay club. Transformed When transformed to fight Stellnova, her magical girl outfit looks the same to the other's, but has red knee-high boots, with white laces on them (similar to Himeru's and Tama's). The kind of hat she wears is a red baseball cap. Relationships 'Itsuki '- Looks up to Itsuki, and views her as a very ladylike person. Due to this, Itsuki tries her best to teach Hotaru how to be more 'girlier' 'Aoi '- Although they don't really talk that much to each other, they both get along quite well, although they can get a bit competitive when they are playing video games together 'Hikaru '- Taught her lots of tricks with a Drive Shaft, and both get along due to being members of San H (Three H)! 'Himeru '''- Both get along well due to their love for playing guitar, and Hotaru even taught Himeru how to play it. They also get along well due to being members of San H Trivia * Hotaru is shown to have a interest in anime, manga, and video games * She used to wear glasses very often when she was in elementary school (she is still shown to wear them in a few episodes) * Although she talks like a tomboy and acts like one, she wants to learn how to be a bit more girlier (looks up to Itsuki due to this, as she looks at Itsuki as, 'a very ladylike person'.) * She spent most of her childhood in California ** She has mentioned that she was born in Japan, but moved to America when she started getting older * She and Himeru share most things in common ** Both saw the shooting stars when they were pre-teens ** Both play guitar (and love it) ** Were shy people when they were younger * It is revealed that her older sister's name is Himura Category:Ocs Category:PriParaidols5 Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade